Understuck (This title sucks, just read the story)
by Senchou-Mugiwara-No-Luffy
Summary: A girl named Skella was put up on trial for being something that's shunned.. But when she meets a troll named Ice and they wind up in the underground, how will they take it? Not to mention, A skeleton and a troll have shown up and turned their lives upside down. (I suck at summaries.Watch out thou, there's some cussing and there's violence. This is also a crossover with Homestuck.)
1. Before we start the fanfic

Hey guys, We just wanted to say that we don't own any characters but Skella, Ice (And anyone related to Ice, Including Gritz, Luzite and Damian), Quill, and Skellington. The rest are either BASED or are from the original authors.

WE DON'T OWN ANYONE BUT SKELLA, ICE, QUILL AND SKELLINGTON.

The owner of Undertale is Toby Fox, and he owns the characters from there.

The owner of Homestuck is Andrew Hussie, and he owns all the characters from there.

No copyright is intended.

Now, without further adieu, lets get this show on the road.

WAIT BEFORE WE START... A COOKIE GOES TO THE PERSON WHO CAN GUESS HOW MANY PAGES THIS FANFICTION TOOK UP IN TOTAL!


	2. The beginning of this all

"You are hereby banished from the overworld. You have two choices, either leave to the underworld or be sentenced to dea-."

"Kill her!" the crowd roars behind me, my vision blurs and spins as I'm pushed out of the courtroom.

"What are you doing? Run!' Someone hisses in my ear, the long narrow hallway is filled with the protest of trolls and humans. Sprinting forward I trip down the stairs and out the door, I'm shoved down and attacked.

POV change~/time skip

I can hear the latest trial escapist, wasn't it another half blood. Yeah it was, they say she was part human and part monster. Any mutants on trial were given another day of freedom just so they could watch her trial. Pretty ironic, but another day of food and "Joy" I guess is worth it, and the highbloods usually enjoy the fights between escapist and lowbloods. The youngest high blood even attend this trial! It must have been an important trial if he showed up, he hates these kinds of things. Looking around my hive I spot my strife weapon, ancestor, dancestor and the youngest of the Cetrous family, Gritz grub! The cutest grub in all of Alternia...er Alternia lll. Picking up my double bladed katana, I head for the exit, my dancestar stops to hugs me.

"Luzitie let me go, I'll be back later. I'm just going to see why it's taking so long to kill the escapist."

"Icela be careful out there, the sun will be rising soon."

"I understand Damian, I'll be back soon."

"Bye Icey." Smiling I walk out and into the forest, down the path to the arena. What the heck….it's unconscious, wait no it's definitely a girl, her whitish blue hair is sticking out from under her light blue hoodie. But no one's around, it's not even sunrise aren't they afraid she'll find shelter from the sun and survive? Causality I approach the creature, it's still breathing so I guess it's ok. Should I just leave her or help her? I don't even know why she was on trial other than being a half blood. Her eyes flutter open as she sits up and rubs her eyes totally ignoring the dark blue blood coming from her wounds. Does she not feel the pain? That's creepy.

"Where am I?" I open my mouth to ask her name, when I hear footsteps approaching. Reaching out for her hand it's colder than me, and I'm almost always as cold as Ice. Shuddering, I pull her up as two bronze bloods and the youngest makara, Gamzee, run toward us. Fumbling I reach for a smoke bomb and throw it at a nearby tree. Stunning the prince and the guards, I'm sorry my lord, but this half blood is mine! Grasping her hand tightly, I run deeper into the woods, off the path getting closer to the forbidden mountain. She's fumbles trying to keep up, but if we slow down, the guards will let Gamzee attack us. The footsteps get louder and heavier, there must be more guards or maybe Gamzee's Dancestor has joined them. Climbing up the mountain the footsteps get quieter and slower. I look in front of me to see the girl slip and fall in, I reach out for her only to get sucked into the mountain as a blinding light surrounds us, a scream escapes my lips as we fall in.

Hi guys! I'm here with a friend of mine, and we actually decided to write this full thing before we published it, so all the chapters will be up soon. You tell us about our work, and what we did wrong or right. Really, we both are buddys IRL with too much time on our hands ;). Enjoy the rest of the chapters!


	3. Meeting new friends

Sans POV

Hearing a scream, I look up from my post to see a figure off in the distance collapse into the snow and curl up. Moving out from behind the booth I approach the figure, her light blue hair falls out of her blue hoodie. Crouching down I look at the figure there's snow in her black boots and covering her backpack. Her skin is so pale, an-and she's bleeding! oh no oh no, her blood, it's everywhere.

"Pa-papyrus! Papyrus come quick!" My brother shows up and helps me, he grabs her bag as I carry her back. we arrive in less than a minute, laying her down on the couch, papyrus runs off getting bandages and other medical supplies. Carefully I pull off her jacket and boots. Papyrus takes her jacket and throws it in the wash, while I stitch and wrap her cuts. Finally I'm done, leaning back I look over at her, what does her face look like? I never got to see it before, and I'm pretty sure she isn't from around here. Reaching forward I push her hair only to have her grab my wrist painfully tight, my eyes widen and dart to her one visible bright blue eye.

"Please don't touch my hair." She whispers, her voice is very soft, it cracks a little near the end. "Where am I?"

"Snowdin."

"Who are you?"

"Who are you? You're not from around here, I would have recognized you."

"Skella, I'm from the over world." Her voice is laced with fear. "You won't hurt me will you?"

"No, I'm sans by the way." Reaching my hand out she smiles and shakes my hand only to breaks out laughing at my whoopie cushion prank. letting out a light chuckle, we both smile, at least she's not scared any more. Papyrus sticks his head out from the kitchen, looking out at us.

"Dinner's done!'

"Sorry but I have to spaghetti out of here!" I chuckle at her joke as Papyrus starts freaking out about me telling her jokes.

"But Papyrus I didn't tell her any jokes, I just PUNished her a little."

"Sans!"

"Please Papyrus, don't give Sans the cold shoulder, it looks like you've already worked yourself down to the bone." High fiving her, we broke out laughing.

"You will stay for dinner though, right? Papyrus' spaghetti is really good."

"How would you know that? You're always at grillby."

"Uhhh."

"I'll stay, but um, where's my jacket."

"It's in the wash, I can go get you a blanket if you want?"

"Thanks Sans." Walking up to my room I grab a blanket and kick off my shoes. As Papyrus finish setting the table with Skella's help, I turn up the heat just enough to keep us all warm. I wrap the blanket around her shoulders as she sits down to eat, finding a human has never been this exciting.

Ice's POV

Opening my eyes slowly I look around, I landed on top of a patch of yellow flowers. One stands out, literally, it's taller than the rest and has a face?

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You're new to the Underground aren'tcha?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Golly you must be so confused." I nod slowly, there's something about this flower. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!" A light surrounds me, but not as bright as when I fell, it's almost a comfortable light, wait what? What's that little heart doing in the box?

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being." My soul? It same color as my blood, lime, that's sorta cool, there were always rumors about our souls being the same color as our blood.

"Y-yeah I know that." He glares at me, and I sit back a little more.

"Your SOUL starts off very weak." He growls before smiling again. "But it can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

"What's that?"  
"What's LV stand for? Why LOVE, of course! You want some love don't you?" I bite my lip, does he even know what he's saying?

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Down here, LOVE is shared through…" Six little white orbs fill the air, they're so pretty, like the human fireflies, but brighter and bigger. "Little white…'friendliness pellets.'" Is he snickering at me? Why?

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can." I nod as my soul gets attacked and my health goes from 20 to 1. Bad flower, those aren't good, they're like bullets. "You idiot! In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?"

"DIE." A ring of the orb surround me, what do I do? What? My health regenerated and a spear knocks the flower away. Looking up, I see a monster guard. They take off their helmet to reveal a blue fish lady with fiery red hair tied back in a pigtail. She has an eye patch over her left eye, her other eye is yellow and black.

"Hey there kid, what are you doing fight this flower?"

"I-I."

"You just fell down didn't you?" Nodding my head she offers me her hand.

"Well I'm Undyne, how about I show you around? I know some of your kind, there's a whole town down here just filled with trolls."

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's quite a lot of your kind down here. why is that?"

"The overworld is quite strict about rules."

"So you fell down here to escape?"

"I fell down trying to save an escapist."

"Why would you do that?"

"I need some information from them."

"What kind of information?"

"I have no idea, that's why I was trying to save her. But now, I guess my curiosity has costed me." Looking back towards the top of the mountain I notice the sun rising.

"Your families up there, aren't they." The sympathy in her voice is disgusting, turning away I look to the mountain top again.

"Is there somewhere else we can talk? The sun's rising."

"Huh oh, yeah, let's get you to the village."

"Thank you for saving me earlier." I say as we begin to walk through some town called snowdin.

"It's my job to protect people." Looking around, I notice she has stopped, a skeleton in his own unique set of armor is standing in front of Undyne. I stand behind her as they talk, he's a lot taller than me, a couple inches taller than Undyne. They talk for a bit before she remembers me. "Papyrus I have to bring this troll back to the town."

"Oh sorry Undyne, will you being joining us for dinner? I made pasta."

"Nah, I have to show her around. But I definitely will be around later."

"Alright well goodbye. Nyeh heh heh heh." She waves and we continue on.

"So was that your Matesprit?"

"What Papyrus? Of course not!"

"Then why are you being defensive?" I ask innocently

"He's my best friend, and besides I'm trying to set him up with a girl."

"Oh." She laughs. "Hey don't laugh

"He's really nice, but ever since Sans has been going out more he's been getting lonely."

"That makes sense, I had two brothers to keep me occupied, when I left for the human summer camp, it was weird. Do you have siblings?"

"No." We continue walking till another town shows. It looks like the one that was outside of the forest. "Well kid, here we are, it's gonna be different than what you're use to but it'll be home. Come on, let's go get you set up." We walk through the village. Little grubs, pre scratch and descendants run around in harmony together, the Hemospectrum forgotten like what the suffer wanted.

"Look! Undyne's back, and she brought another!" Trolls of all blood colors surround us.

"What color are you?"

"I'm a lime blood." They gasp and stare but some smile and cheer.

"I'm a sapphire blood." A girl with curled horns says, her horns are almost like bangs, her hair is straight, she's taller than me to.

"Lemon blood." A boy with bright yellow eyes says. He has a lisp, the double gemini horns, his fangs look really sharp, he's a couple of inches taller than me, and his shirt is really cute, it has a bee on it and says "king of the bee2!"

"You should be, you sour loser." A boy with nubby horns says shoving the lemon blooded boy from me. "I'm a violet blood, bow before me lowblood." Hissing in his face I walk over and help the boy up.

"My name is Icela, you can call me Ice though." I say softly to the lemon blood, the violet blood is dragged away by Undyne, thank gog.

"Mithuna." I hear Undyne arguing with the violet blood as I talk with the other trolls.

"How old are you guys?" I ask

"Most of us are seven and half sweeps to eight sweeps." Mina, a Mauve blood says, her horns are really pretty, they curl in front of her face.

"How did Undyne fiind you?" Mithuna ask.

"I was being attacked by some flower."

"You surviived Flowey? That dumb flower alway2 get u2, mo2t people don't surviive Flowey'2 attack2." Mithuna says

"Why were you sent here? Don't they normally kill lime bloods?"

"I wasn't sent here actually, I was sort of trying to run from the highbloods to save an escapist, she's supposedly a half blood."

"Not trolls of course." Mina assumes, I shake my head

"Human, she survived three hours of the blue and bronze bloods."

"Oh gog, the poor thing." Tula, a cyan blood whimpers.

"But after she awoke, and she didn't even mind the blood, it was as if that was normal for her! Isn't that crazy?"

"Did she fall down to?" Mina asked

"Yeah, she pulled me in with her, but when I woke up, I was alone."

"So are you a pre-scratch or descendant?"

"Descendant."

"Lucky, I'm a pre-scratch." Tula says.

"Hey trolls, ain't it time for you guys to sleep yet?" Mina, Tula, and Mithuna all grab me and try to take me with them.

"Miine."

"She's not going home with you, piss blood." Mina hisses.

"Mina that was rude, I'm sure Ice would rather chill with me."

"This happens every time! Hey, she goes to her own hive." Undyne yells

"Can I walk with you Ice?" Mithuna ask

"Sure, you guys wanna come?" I offer

"Not with piss blood, see ya later Ice." I wave, I wonder why she's so mean to him, Tula joins us. Undyne leads us to a normal looking hive complex, wow, I've never been inside one of these, as a lime blood I could never leave the forest.

"Oh 2weet, I live here too."

"I get to visit my morial and new friend at the same time, awesome!" Tula says, I smile as Undyne hands me a key and tells me the respiteblock number.

"Come on Ice, that's two rooms from mine."

"Whoa, bye Tula, Undyne." Mithuna drags me up, to the respiteblock that's supposedly mine. "You know when highbloods aren't around your quite the little ball of energy." I say

"Don't tell Tula, but I had three coffees today." My eyes widen at his statement, that makes sense, lemon bloods can't have caffeine at all, it makes them go insanely crazy and it last for hours!

"That's a lot, but I won't tell."

"Thank2 Ice, see ya in the morning."

"Bye Mithuna." unlocking the door I walk into a normal respiteblock, smiling I head straight for my new cocoon, it even has sopor slime ready. Smiling I slip in and fade into a dreamless sleep.

Hi again .3. Its us! I forgot to mention the first chapter kinda introduces the whole plot. I, the owner of this account will probably publish the same story, but with guidelines for the Homestuck thing just incase any Undertaler wants to read.


	4. Sneaking out

Skella's POV

I smile as I bring the dishes to the sink, but uh, it's really tall, how do they dishes? Enter anime sweat drop. Sans enter the room bringing the glasses, he chuckles.

"Papyrus knew the sink was feeling low, so he gave it a pay raise, it really works for its money." he laughs. "Uh here, I got it." He raises the dishes and lowers them into the sink then presses a button on the sink, then they lower on a platform to us.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Alyphs made it for papyrus."

"Whos that?"

"One of Papyrus friends, her and Undyne are gonna come over tonight to watch movies, will you join us?"

"Yeah, I have no where else to go."

"What about the surface? Don't you want to go home?"

"I was banished here, if I return, I'll be killed the second both of my feet hit the ground."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Sans, Sans, Undyne and Alyphs are here, you and your human friend get out here." Papyrus shouts.

"Looks like that's our cue." We walk out to see a fish lady, and a dinosaur?

"You found another troll? P-pretty soon the humans will call trolls monster a-as well."

"Undyne what did this troll look like, you must tell the great papyrus these details."

"She was shorter then me, and had long curly black hair, her eyes were grey and yellow. Her clothes were torn up from the fall and she was a lime blood, apparently it's a big deal."

"I-it is Undyne! L-lime bloods a-are supposedly a-all dead because they had p-powers that could counter any h-highblood."

"Hey guys, what movie are we gonna watch?" Sans ask, so Undyne brought the girl to a village, I need to find her. Why was she even there? Was she there to join those trolls in their assault? Or was she trying to help me, well she did try to catch me, and she let me fall onto her, but I think I knocked her out.

"Let's watch Mettaton's newest movie."

"Sounds good." Papyrus sits on the floor by Undyne, I'm on the couch between Alyphs and Sans. The movie begins, it's a romcom about a robot and a human, it's actually pretty funny. My eyes begin to close, and I drift off to sleep.

"G'night sleepy bones."

On the surface (POV change…The Condesce?)

"You mean to tell me t)(at mutant, t)(at abomination, is still alive?" Curling my fingers around my trident, I glare at the Jade blood, they nod shivering. Growling I stand and grab them by their throat tossing them in the air, thrusting the trident forward it, they land exactly on target. ")(ig )( blood, take this fool back to you dark carnival."

"You need to get some different blooded messengers, or at least kill some other servants." Rolling my eyes I wipe the blood from my face.

"I could but darling it's a w)(ale lot of trouble to get others."

"So Minnow what are you going to do about this halfblood? It's not like we can just go down there and kill it, there's no way to return."

"It's a bit of a problem yes, but I )(ave an idea."

"What?"

"Didn't we just get a w)(ole batc)( of new soldiers? Why not test t)(eir endurance? W)(omever can bring )(er back, dead, will be given t)(e )(ighest rank."

"And if they side with her?"  
"T)(ere's no way for t)(em to return, now come my matesprit."

"Always my love." Smirking I reach my webbed hand out for the subjugglators, It's a good thing I have him, all the lowbloods be dead.

Sans' POV

Waking up on the couch, I notice the blanket the human had folded up, and the door shut quietly. Getting up I follow the human out, where is she heading. Following quietly I notice she has no clue on where she's going, I open my mouth to ask her what she's doing out when she turns abruptly and enters the troll village. Why is she going there? Does she know about the troll that fell today and if so why did she lie to me and Papyrus about coming here alone? Hearing a shout, I turn and see her fighting one of the few ancestor trolls guarding the village, she'll never survive Rufioh. Running over, his sword drawn he swipes at her, and she merely missed, her hair getting cut in the process, she looks around as she runs past. Her eye, the one, it's a normal blue human eye and the other the one she didn't want me to see, it's grey and it's like mine. Pulling myself behind a tree, what is she? Shaking my head, I need to go back, this is crazy, maybe I'm still dreaming. Yeah, and if I am, when I get back and wake up her hair wont be cut and she'll still be asleep beside me on the couch.

Skella's POV

I sprint past the guard who's currently chasing me through the village, he's very quiet, looking behind me, I don't see him, looking up I see him flying over heading scowling at me. What do I do? Wait is that the complex where's she's at? God, I hope so, sprinting for it, I see his shadow cascading down. He's going to get me, I jump and rolling into the door. Ducking under the desk, he flies in, his orange wings are glistening under the light from the candle, oh god please, don't notice me senpai. He glares looking around before looking at something behind me and lets out a sigh, before exiting the complex. Turning around I see keys with each trolls picture next to it, oh there's her room. Grabbing the key I sneak up the stairs, and to the room before unlocking the door. She's in some kind of bathtub, or a cocoon? Trolls are stupid. Closing the door I drop the key and grab the nearest item, a plastic cup, walkin over to her I hold it above her head and drop it on her. The ice cold water hits her head and she jumps awake, looking around with hatred till she sees me.

"How did you get in here! Who do you think you are, I saved you and then you go and run off." she growls at me as she climbs out of the slime wiping it off. "I want answers!"

"I found a key."

"Ok, what's your name."

"Skella, you?"

"Ice." She grabs the cup and refill it with water, drinking it slowly. "Why were you on trial, _what_ are you?"

"Nothing special."

"Nothing special? Your a freaking human and you survived two blue bloods, a bronze blood, and the grand highblood's son Gamzee. No human can survive attacks by a high blood, blue blood, or a bronze blood, you humans can barely survive mutant cherry red blood trolls, even then most are over powered. Don't you tell me you're nothing special!"

"Well why should I tell you-."

"You broke into my hive!"

"Well neither of us would be here if you had just stayed away from me."

"I wanted information-."

"Yeah and so do I! Why did you help me, why are you so curious. And most important why did you save me when we fell! You obviously dislocated your shoulder doing it."

"You humans are so stupid, trolls are stronger than humans, that fall did close to no damage to me. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me. Now what are you?!"

"It's personal okay? I was put on trial for what I am, I lost everything because of it! Do you really think it's easy being a half blood?!" I didn't notice but light grey tears were coming from my eyes.

"I understand it's not easy to be something no one else is, I'm a lime blood, though I doubt you would know anything about that."

"Isn't that like the extinct lower class of trolls?" She laughs at me

"Low blood? No I'm a middle blood, I'm higher than a lemon blood, lower than the blue bloods."

"If your blood type is so rare seeing as your one and alive, then why save me?"

"It's unfair for the people on trial to suffer, sometimes I can get there in time to save one or two, sometimes I have to end their suffering."

"So you were there to kill me?" I ask backing up.

"No, I heard about the half blood being allowed to live, I wanted to know why you were so special, the grand high blood doesn't just give prisoners a chance at redemption, you're the first in five sweeps to be allowed to live. You're the fourth human he's sparred, the rest were slaughtered."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you're a half blood, we're both trapped down here for the rest of our lives so why not."

"What do you mean, 'we're never leaving' you can leave if you wanted to."

"Humans made the barrier so that only humans could enter and leave, trolls, monsters, even animals can never pass through. I'm stuck here for the rest of my life. I'll never see my brother grow up." She whispers the last part turning away from me.

"You left your own family to save someone you didn't even know?"

"Yeah I did, but it wasn't worth it, it never is. S-so just go back to where ever you were before." She says, her voice cracking.

"Monster."

"What-?"

"I'm part monster. I never got to see my parents, I was born on the surface and raised by a troll. My mom died protecting, and when I tried to find my dad I was discovered by the high blood." I turn away from her. I skipped mentioning a certain family member, for reasons.

"Your families still alive mines probably dead."

"How do you know that? Your dad could still be down here, I never knew my mom, she left my dad after my brother was born."

"..."

"... I'm gonna… head back now… It's almost morning."

"...Skella do you think we could be...Friends?"

"...Yeah." I nod smiling, she smiles back and waves as I leave.

Putting the key back, I return to Snowdin and slip back into Sans and Papyrus house laying back down beside Sans falling asleep


	5. Mistrust

Sans' POV

Looking around I notice I'm home, on the couch with the human snuggled up in her blanket against my side. she must've gotten cold. Looking closer I notice, her hair that covered her left eye, was indeed cut…It wasn't a dream, she isn't fully human.

"MORNING SANS!" Papyrus shouts from the kitchen waking up Skella, muttering under my breath, I smile at here.

"Hehe, that's one way to wake up." She nods

"Hey Sans, can we walk around the village today?" She ask as we get up and head towards the kitchen

"Sure, but what happened to your hair." She stiffens before laughing.

"I uh, tried to cut it last night, but it didn't really work so I stopped." She says playing with her hair, opening my mouth to accuse her of lying Papyrus interrupts me.

"Brother come on! I made your favorite!" Looking down I see a skeleton pancake with egg eyes and a bacon smile.

"Paps don't tell me I'm _flat_ broke, I just got my paycheck the other day." She smiles at my joke as she eats.

"Paycheck? You don't even work, you lazybones." I laugh, and he cracks a small smile.

"Good one, I guess you do have a funny bone afterall."

Mithuna's POV

Waking up, I see my pet bee fell asleep on me again, using my psychic powers I lift him off and onto his bed. Leaning over I grab for my glasses and get out of my cocoon.

"Tuna are you awake yet?"

"What do you thiink Tula?" I ask sarcastically

"Don't need to be sassy."

"Whatever."

"Get dressed, we're gonna show Ice around today."

"II2 2he up yet?"

"I don't know, I don't know her room number."

"Well II'll go change." Taking my clothes I go get ready, Walking out, I see she's holding the packets of coffee from yesterday… oops?

"Mithuna, where the hell did you get this?! I told everyone not to give you this stuff. Where did you get it."

"II have no iidea-."

"Mithuna I already found your stash."

"Oh look at the time, Ice ii2 probably awake now." Running out of the room, I run to Ice's room

"Mithuna!"

"Ice help me, Tula'2 tryiing to kiill me!" She opens the door, her hair is up in a messy bun, and she's still in the pjs the complex provides, there for grubs going into wriggler hood. Definitely too small for her, Tula stops behind me and sees what Ice is wearing and breaks out laughing.

"First we're showing you around then getting you new clothes."

"Yeah, these are a bit small, you guys can come in, I'm gonna change back into my clothes." Walking in behind her I look around, this room is really plain, I wonder if she'll ever decorate it. Sitting down on the couch beside tula we talk as we wait for Ice, where are we gonna show her? Oh maybe we can go to snowdin and see Sans! The bag of bones will crack her up with his jokes.

"Hey Tula, where are we takiing Ice anyway?"

"Snowdin of course, this village is too small to show her anything cool. Plus she has to meet Sans, everybody loves him."

"He'2 funny, but that doe2n't mean everyone loves hiim." She laughs

"You're just jealous his worst pun is better than your best joke."

"Knock knock." I say

"Come in." Ice says as she walks out into the main room, smiling. "So where too first?"

"Snowdiin!" I say

"Sweet let's go." walking out of the complex and the village, we say goodbye to the guard before we're stopped.

"Hey be careful, some human tried to break into the complex, just be weary when you travel."

"We will Rufioh thanks for the warning." He nods, Ice smiles at him.

"I'm Ice by the way, and thanks for the warning."

"The lime blood, we all know your name, I'm Rufioh, ever need something come to me." She nods before joining me and Tula.

"So that was Rufioh...the Rufioh that faced the grand highblood, fought him and survived?" I nod

"Oh my gog, that's so cool! My dancestar knew his descendant and said his descendant was wicked cool."

"Your dance2tar knew Tavro2? II heard he'2 really 2hy."

"He is, but he's really nice, he makes a lot of people happy, it's like his own super power."

"Hey look it's Sans!" Tula says

"Come on Ice!" Grabbing her hand, we run over to Sans.

"Hey Sans!'

"2ans!"

"Hey guys, who's this?"

"I'm Ice."

"I'm Sans, so you're the fallen troll." She nods. "Welp, look at what I found." Looking behind him there's a human. Backing up, Tula and I stand in front of Ice.

"2an2, a human broke iinto the viillage la2t niight." I hiss

"Um, Mithuna, Tula I think there's a misunderstanding here." Ice whispers "I fell alongside this human, we're friends. She came into the village and ran past Mr. Rufioh and he must of thought she was trying to break in." Turning to face her, she's blushing a bit.

"So this is the supposed half blood?"

"Well that's what I thought, but she was actually covering for the half blood." Glancing back at the human besides Sans I glare. If this human knew her, then all the human had to do was ask to see her, but Ice looks perfectly fine.

"Uh, well now that that's over how about we introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, I'm Tula."

"Mithuna."

"And I'm Ice."

"I'm Sans, and this is Skella." we all wave.

"We were just on our way to snowdin."

"we were on our way to the village."  
"Why there's nothing special there, well except for the ancestors, Nothing exciting for a human." I glare at the human

"I wanted to visit Ice."

"Well we could all walk around snowdin, see the shops, we have to get some supplies for the village."

"Sounds good."

"Yeah." Walking alongside Tula and Ice, I begin whispering to tula.

"Tula, you noticed it to right?"

"Something about the human? I thought it was just me."

"I don't trust her."

"Me neither, but we have to keep clear heads, we fell because of a mistake that wasn't ours, and besides...Ice likes her, let's just play it cool okay?"

"Alright." I mumble.

hOiii! We're back .-. Its gonna take such a LONG TIME to upload this... but I'm such undertale garbage that I gotta.


	6. Skirts and Flirts )

Skella's POV

The two trolls that are with Ice don't trust me, they must have noticed something about me, I wonder if she told them. Shaking my head I smile, naw she wouldn't do that, but yet there she is fidgeting as she walks. Maybe seeing a talking skeleton is it bit too much for her, chuckle a bit, I'm a skeleton that shouldn't scare her. Maybe she's just nervous, she did say she was a rare blood color for trolls, maybe she's never been around so many people, yeah that's probably it.

"Oh look, we're a back, bone." I laugh at San's pun.

"Where should we go first?"

"How about the store? We gotta get material to make you new clothes"

"I um, I don't really know how to sew." Ice admits

"Don't worry, we don't either. One of the ancestors makes our clothes we just have to bring her new fabric since she's running low, and you have to be measured." Mithuna assures her. "She made my rad shirt you saw the other day."

"That's awesome!"

"And her fastest project only took an hour, it was beautiful, it's this four tier coral dress for one of the highblood's weddings, some human tradition between mates."

"Yeah I've heard about them, they sound very interesting."

"Yeah, and there was cake!"

"Cake? What's that?"

"You've never had cake?" Sans ask her, she shakes her head.

"..."

"..."

"We'll go to grillby's and get some later, come on." Tula drags her into the shop, I follow, but Sans and Mithuna don't. Smiling we all pick out fabrics and nicknacks for Ice and me, Tula's really nice. I hope we can be friends, Ice isn't as fidgety when she's around her own kind especially Tula and Mithuna. That sort of makes sense, but she makes sure to include me in whatever they do, I wonder what the guys are doing…

Sans POV

"What's wrong Mithuna, you seem on edge.." I raised an imaginary eyebrow.

"It's just that girl!" He says

"You mean Skella?"

"Yeah, there's something wrong with her."

"Whatcha thinking, kid?"

"When Ice came to the village she talked about falling with a half blood, and Skella is obviously that girl. What is she?"

"You don't know? Ice didn't mention anything about it?"

"Sans...you know what she is. Don't you?"  
"Wish I could say I did, but I don't have the slightest idea." I gave a small shrug.

"I don't trust her...she broke into the complex last night."

"Do know what she was after?"

"I thought she was after Ice, I heard yelling but by the time I got there, she was asleep."

"Skella was in Ices' room?"

"Yeah she was, and they were yelling at each other."

"Have you ever asked Ice if she knew what Skella was?"

"No, I wanted to ask her when we were alone, Tula's been by our side all day, I wasn't going to ask her like that."

"Was Ice hurt when you saw her this morning?"

"No."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions then.."

"Sans, you know I trust you, and I want to believe you, but you know what those humans did to me and Tula."

I shuddered thinking back, but nodded at the troll. "I understand Mithuna, but let's give Skella a chance. She's different."

"I hope your right Sans." I hoped I was right too, for their sake and for my own.

Skella's POV

"I don't really know if I like this…"

"Oh c'mon Skella it'll look really cute on you, and besides I think San's will like." Ice winks at me.

Feeling heat rise to my face, I quickly put my hands up to hide the oncoming blush. "Oh yea?" Grabbing the nearest cute item, I held it up. "What about this for Mithuna? There's no way you would wear this in front of him!"

"Maybe I will wear it!" She grabs the sleeveless yellow dress with a black ribbon from me.

"I bet you wouldn't!" I called from behind as she walked over to buy it.

"If I do, then you have to wear that skirt in front of Sans!"

"If you don't wear it in front of Mithuna for an entire day, you have to hold his hand… for at least 5 minutes."

"And if you don't wear this skirt in front of Sans for an entire day you have to draw a picture of him AND give it to him."

"Fine then, don't chicken out!" I called to Ice

"Viceversa!" Ice yelled back. After checking out, we glared bullets at each other as we walked to the bathroom. Ice went down two stalls, while I went all the way to the end of the bathroom. Looking at the skirt, I immediately regretted the bet. The skirt wasn't ugly… It was a black skirt with a white bow rimming the elastic of the top.. but I tended to not wear skirts it's just less armor from attacks.

"Are you done yet?" She ask, looking down at it, I slip into the skirt taking my time. Stepping out of the stall she frowns at me. "You gotta take off the jeans."

"Hey, there was no part in the deal about that."

"Take off the jeans." She reaches her hand out.

"... Do I have to..?"

"Yes, but if you must, here wear these leggings...I knew you would pull something like this." She pulls out a matching pair of leggings.

Grabbing the leggings reluctantly, I went back into the bathroom I was changing in again. I slipped on the leggings before heading out of the stall again.

"That wasn't so hard now was it, come on let's go."

"...mkay.."

"..."

"... You're not regretting anything… are you..?" We both stood at the door, staring out.

"I've never chickened out of a bet before, today won't be any different."

"Then why don't you go out?"

"I am, shesh!" She walks out the door walking over to talk to Mithuna and Tula. Mithuna's eyes widen when he sees her dress, he's a bit of a stuttering mess and Tula gets a sudden gleam in her eye.

"... She actually went out… Hm."

"What's taking Skella so long?" Sans voice barely went through the glass door.

"She should be out any second." Ice said. I clearly felt the taunt in her voice, making my blood boil a bit. Taking a deep breath, I swing open the door, and willed myself to walk over to the group. Sans looks from Mithuna and Ice, to me...wait is he blushing? Oh my god he is, and it's the same color as his coat, maybe this wasn't such a bad bet, maybe.

"Hi there Skella, you look nice." He coughed, his blush going away a bit.

"How about we go over to Grillbys and grab some grub? Maybe we can even get some cake while we're there."

"Sounds good.." I looked down at the skirt, fidgeting with the bow nervously.

"Yeah, cake sounds great right now." Ice grins.

Oiiii, down here! I dunno if you're even reading this .-.

Wasn't that chapter cute ;)

I like fluff.

I'm trash.


	7. Cake and snow

Tula's POV (right outside Grillbys)

Well that was a quick walk, Mithuna opened the door and let the group walk in, Ice smiled at him, I have an idea.

"So where are we sitting?" Skella asked.

"I'll get us a table." Sans offers walking over to someone, looking around I see Mithuna talking with Ice. I get a gleam in my eye. Hey they may have just meet but there is a thing as ship at first sight, and I've got a big job in front of me. "Hey guys I got us a table."

"Hey, can I sit by you?" I asked Ice, getting a nod. I pointed to the seat I wanted her to sit in. I turned around, asking the same question to Mithuna. Pointing to the seat beside her, he sits by her. It's all going according to plan! Sans sits down and since there's two seats left... Skella takes the one on the end. Irritation building up, I went over to Skella. "Hey Skella, I'm scared of tight spaces… Do you mind if I sit on the edge?" I went up to Skella faking a smile.

"But you alway2 2it in th-" I silenced Mithuna with a glare.

"Yea… I guess…" Skella said, scoots over to the seat beside Sans. This was gonna be one long lunch. Seeing Sans expression lift, urged me to keep pushing them closer, even filling me with determination.

"What's your favorite color?" I ask

"Mines yellow, what about you guys?" Ice says

"Really mine is too." Mithuna says, she smiles.

"Blue is better." Skella stated. Sans nodded.

"I have to agree with Skella, Blue is better."

"Mines red." I say with a giggle.. "Wow, we made the color wheel, yellows, and blues and a red."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Honey Tea."

"I like honey on pancakes."

"Ribs." Sans and Skella shared a laugh. "You beat me to it, kiddo." Sans gave a weak shrug.

"Three menus please." Tula stated, getting crazy looks from the other four.

"There's five of us here…"

"Oops, my bad. I guess you guys will just have to share~" I looked at the reactions of all of them, all of them had different color blushes. All faint, but nonetheless there. Blue, gray, lime and lemon all lightly tinted the faces of the four.

Oh yes… this was gonna be fun.

Time skip~

Ice's POV

Dinner was great and there was a lot of funny conversations ,Tula and Mithuna seemed to be more friendly towards Skella as dinner went on. Walking beside Mithuna I laugh at one of Mithuna's bad puns as he tried to make a better joke than Sans.

"You were close, but I don't think you'll ever _bee_ better than Sans." I giggle at my own bad pun.

"Someday maybe, but for now I'll keep buzzing along with my bad puns."

"Well we have to head home, Papyrus is expecting us home." Skella says.

"Yeah, II have to go home and feed my bee." Mithuna stutters

"Go on ahead you two, I have to go ask Grillby something." Tula adds

"Well talk to you later then." I wave goodbye.

"Bye bees."

"Bye Ice, Mithuna." We walk off our separate directions, the walk home is quiet, the last light of the sun reflects off of the crystals.

"Today was an interesting day."

"Yeah it was."

"Mithuna, how'd you end up here?"

"It's a sad story."

"Sorry."

"No it's not your fault, blame the humans."

"That's why you were suspicious of Skella."

"Yeah, I wonder what she is though."

"I don't know, I wonder if we'll ever find out." He nods, the village is just up ahead. "Hey I'll race you to the village!" I shout running off.

"What-, hey that's cheating."

"Whoa, hey this is cheating!" I say as he uses his psychic powers on me to levitate me, I reach my finger tip out smirking. "I can still win like this."

"Nope." He drops me into a snow poft. Grabbing some snow, I throw snow at him. "Hey!"

"What?" And with that a snow ball war begins, who knew one day could bring so much enjoyment?

We like fluff -.-

You have no room to judge .-.

Why are you reading this?

GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Shoo.


	8. Seeing right through Skella

Skella's POV

When Tula, Ice and Mithuna left, everything went quiet. The only sound that could be heard was the snow crunching under our feet. Till Sans stopped and looked down at the path.

"So what business did you have in troll village last night?"

I froze, feeling myself getting stiff quickly. He knew where I went…? "What are you talking about…? Is this about the bad haircut I gave myself…?"

"I saw you leave, you fought with Rufioh last night."

"... You saw, huh..?"

"Yeah."

"I went to see Ice."

"Then why did you fight Rufioh? Why didn't you just ask to see her?"

"I dunno."

"Skella...I'm going to be blunt here, your a half blood… Aren't you?"

I looked away from the eyes of Sans. "No… I'm not…"

"I saw your eye-."

I clenched my fists, turning on my heels before fleeing the conversation. I was so careful not to wake him up too...

"Wait, Skella-."

I turned the corner, feeling myself shake at the thought of Sans knowing. Nearing the end of the alleyway, I could hear laughter. Looking up I see Ice and Mithuna having a snowball fight. Looking back, the shadow of Sans began approaching the end of the alleyway. I ducked down, sneaking around where the fight was taking place.

"He-hey… guys…" Sans shaky voice was heard from the wall I was hiding behind.

"Sans are you okay?"

"Y-yea… I was just wondering… Did Skella happen to… run by?"

"Skella? I'm sorry Sans, we haven't seen her."

"Oh… okay…" The sounds of footsteps were heard getting farther away.

"Sans what happened? Did you guys get into an argument?" The footsteps stopped.

"Get into an argument…? No... No we didn't. She just forgot her jeans back at the store…"

"Oh okay." The doubt clearly heard in Ice's voice.

"Actually-"

"Look out!" I watch in horror as Mithuna pushes them all out of the way as a club is thrown at them, purple bloods start to surround them.

I counted all the trolls that surrounded the group of three, not liking the odds. There were about 20 high bloods in full battle armor surrounding the three. Ice didn't even have her sword!

"So you pathetic low bloods survived after all, and look a lime grand highblood will enjoy this." They roar with laugher

I felt my blood begin to boil. This isn't good… I'm already upset enough… Looking away I glare at the walls around me, punching one, I leave a decent sized hole. No I need to stop and focus on the fight-

"Ice!" Looking around the corner I see three highbloods holding her down and another two beating her, her blood is spilling out all around her. She looks up, her yellow eyes glazed over and glowing lime, she raises one up weakly and tosses it it over to hit the one Sans is fighting. Sans eye's glowing blue as he tosses a couple up and uses a bone attack on them. Mithuna, noticing that Ice has finally passed out, stops attacking two highbloods and runs over to help when he's struck in the back of the head. A sickening crack fills the air as he falls, his blood joining hers. They're going to be killed, and Sans he's barely holding on, I-I have to help.

I step out from behind the wall I was hiding from, all at once the fighting stops. The highbloods stare at me, before getting sadistic grins. They were out for blood… and it seemed to be mine.

"Skell-" Sans called, but then stopped when he saw the smile I was wearing. The smile of a killer was plastered on my face.

"GET HER!" They all held up their clubs, rushing towards where I was standing. Taking the hair that usually covered my face, I brushed it out of the way. It uncovered the other part of my sadistic smile along with the gray eye I had been hiding. I tore off the glove I usually keep on, revealing a skeleton hand.

"Let's do this." A flat, creepy voice crept out of my mouth. The highbloods faltered before continuing the attack. The highbloods lunged forward, clubs wielded in the battle stance they all were taught.

My eye, on the left side of my face began to glow gray, along with the hand that corresponds with it.

"You messed with the wrong girl." One highblood in the front began to glow gray, before he was brought forward and used to attack the other highbloods. Tossing the highbloods that attacked Ice up into the air before throwing the down and repeating this till I grow bored. Raising five I flick my wrist sending them off and hitting the rest with them repeatedly. A couple attempt to hit me, two pins hit me, ripping my jacket to reveal my skeleton arm and my side, drawing grey blood. Growling, I glare at the four remaining highbloods who are cowering. Raising their spiked pins I toss them up into the air before letting them fall and hit the high-. What's covering my eye, no, I have to finish them, I have to kill them! Fighting against the person's grasp, I struggle and try to uncover my eye.

"Give them some mercy Kid."

"S-sans?" I stutter over my words, giving up fighting as my head clears of the bloodlust.

Sans let me go, allowing me to turn around and look at him. Tears brim my eyes, hugging Sans I sob, what have I done?

"I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have run off. It's my fault Ice and Mithuna got hurt…"

"Kid-"

"They were right… I'm such a misfit. A curse. A-"

"Stop! You're not a misfit…or a curse. You're a miracle, you saved them, they'd be dead if you didn't show up."

"They wouldn't even have been in this mess if I wasn't in the underground! Maybe I just should have chosen death."

"Stop this! Skella don't you ever say that! You deserve to live, you don't deserve to be punished for what you are! Ice chose to fall down here to protect you. They chose to stay and fight when they could have ran to the village, none of this is your fault, so stop blaming yourself!"

"...But…" I fought back the tears that urged to spill out again.

"But nothing!"

"..." I squeezed the skeleton tighter, crying onto his jacket.

"Skella." His voice calms. "You're perfect, and you did what you could to protect-."

"...Thank you… that's just what I needed to hear…" I whispered the last part, not knowing whether he caught it or not.

"Come on, let's go help Ice and Mithuna now."

"Oh- oh yea, right…" I turned, then my eyes widened as I looked at the two bodies. The lime and lemon blood mixed together in a huge pool, making me worry about the two's well beings.

"They are gonna be ok… right..?"

"Yeah they'll be fine, hey Mithuna wake up." He shake Mithuna a bit and he wakes up, he looks around sleepily before seeing Ice. "Skella help Mithuna to the village I got Ice." He say while picking her up.

I help Mithuna up, before getting a shocked expression from the troll.

"S-Skella? What are you…?" He asked uncomfortably, clearly not liking the sight of the half blood.

"It doesn't matter.. I'm just an average half monster." I gave a smile before beginning to stumble with the troll to try to get to the village. Sans leads us all to a building in the middle of the village, upon entering soctors and nurses take Ice and Mithuna to a separate room as another set of troll doctors and nurses examine us.

"Hey, I'm good.." I back away from the nurses and doctors a bit. I never really liked others tending to my wounds.

"Skella, it'll be ok, just let them check you ok?"

"No-! I mean, no thank you. I can take care of myself." They look among themselves before a doctor nods and hands me a roll of bandages.

"Where's the bathroom in this place..?" I looked at Sans.

"Down the hall first door on your left." A nurse with white eyes says.

"Thank you!" I glanced at the nurse before heading towards the bathroom. I gripped the bandages as I went into the ladies restroom.

Walking in front of the mirror, I barely recognized myself. My hand and my face were both exposed, making myself look completely different. When I looked down, gray blood seeped out of the wounds that were there. Slowly unraveling the bandage I raise my shirt enough to wrap my side up, hissing once or twice when the bandage wrapped around too tightly. Discarding my jacket completely I look at my arm and wrap it up slowly, taking the time to look at the half human half skeleton parts. Slowly I pick my jacket back up and exited the bathroom to find Sans all patched up and talking with a couple doctors in hushed voices.


	9. Nightmares and recovery

Sans POV

A lot has happened, only in one night too. I knew the kid was half monster, but the power the kid had could kill all the monsters in the underground. When Skella disappeared into the bathroom, the doctors and nurses took out bandages and began to patch up the wounds Sans had gotten from the fight.

"We wish we could also help your friend…" The one with the white eyes stated, looking towards the bathroom Skella went into.

"She is probably use to patching up her own wounds… I'm sure she will be fine." I took off my over jacket so they could patch up the small wounds on my arms.

"Poor thing… She's a half blood, yes?"

I reluctantly nodded. "She's half skeleton."

"Half bloods have it rough…"

"What do they do to people like her…?" I raised an imaginary eyebrow. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"They get beat up and outcasted. Half bloods are really a rare thing… Lower than low bloods." The nurse whispered. My eyes wondered sadly to where Skella disappeared. That's why she doesn't want anyone to treat her wounds.."

"... Will Ice and Mithuna be alright..?" I muttered questionally, getting a small nod.

"They will survive… Ice and Mithuna are still in surgery, Ice has a minor hemorrhage and Mithuna has a mild concussion along with a spike in his skull... it might be a bit before they are up and walking again…"

"It's removable right?"

"Yes, but it's possible we may damage his brain in the process."

Skella exited the bathroom, walking over. Her hair was placed over her eye again, only leaving the boney arm and hand exposed.

"I left my glove there…" She muttered.

"You don't need it anymore anyway."

"..."

"Are they gonna be alright?" Skella ask

"Yeah, they're in recovery...just needed some stitches, let's go home."

"Can't we go see them?"

"They're sleeping let's not bother them kiddo."

"Okay." Walking with her back to the house, Papyrus and Undyne are asleep on the couch so I bring Papyrus to bed. Wake up Undyne, and let Skella sleep in my bed as I take the couch. Today's been a long day.

Looking up at the ceiling, I think of everything that happened today. Who would have guessed Skella was part skeleton…? Now that I think of her name, it is a little obvious… STILL, it was kinda surprising.

She's really been through alot, huh?

Getting off the couch, I headed towards my room. Hearing the snoring of the girl, I entered the room. Skella was curled up in a ball, the bed damp around her head. She whimpered in her sleep, clutching her head a little. "Mom…" She whispered in her sleep.

"Skella.." I went into the room, sitting on the end of the bed. I ran my hands through her hair in attempt to calm her down, but it seemed to freak her out even more. Another whimper escaped her lips, making me even more worried. I never knew how to deal with stuff like this..

Papyrus was always better at comforting…

"Hey, Skella… wake up.."

"Don't touch her!" Skella yelled, waking up. The gray tears in her eyes glowing a bit, she looked over to me.

"Hey, Hey, it's ok…" I shushed her.

"...Mom…?" She suddenly hugged me. She must think I'm her mother…

"Skella… it's S-"

"It's been so long… Why did you have to leave me…?" She burst out into tears. I put my hand on her head. "Hey, I'm here now, that's all that matters." Running my hand through her hair, she wiped the tears off of her face.

"Hey… how is Skellington..?" Skella looked at me.

"Skellington..?"

"My brother! How is he?!" Skella suddenly yelled, shaking me by my collar.

"Oh… OH, yea, he's fine." I smiled. She smiled back. "Good.. tell him.. I'm sorry.." She yawned.

"What do you me-" Before I finished asking, she was curled up again, softly snoring.

Mithuna's POV

A wave of nausea hit me when I first wake up on the bed. "I'm in the hospital… how did I get here..?" Looking over, I see Ice in a similar bed. Glaring, I look around...spotting a clipboard I get up and walk over to it. "Brain damage? Who would have done-... Skella! I knew she couldn't be trusted, she hurt Ice." argh, dropping the clipboard, I grab my head, why does it hurt so much, what did she do?! Why did she do this, didn't Ice say they were friends? Why would she betray her like that? Falling to my knees I clutch my head tighter….it hurts so bad, make it stop!

"M-Mithuna, why are you on the ground…What happened?" Trying to think back, makes it hurt even worse. "Mithuna, please you're scaring me." Looking up she's sitting in front of me, trying to make me release my head.

"IIt hurt2."

"That's because you're digging your nails into your head, please." Letting go, she sighs. "What happened Mithuna, all I remember is fighting."

"I don't know, but I think it has to do with that pesky half blood."

"She hurt us?"

"Yeah, you have braiin damage becau2e of her."

"Mithuna, it's going to be okay, stop grabbing your head..I-i'll go get a doctor."

"No! 2tay here, plea2e… don't leave me." She nods slowly, sitting down beside me again.

"I won't Mithuna, I promise."


	10. Plot and restitution

Sans POV & beautiful time skip to the morning ;D

Walking toward the hospital with Skella, we're greeted by the same doctors as last night.

"Morning Sans."

"Morning doctor _."

"We're here to see Ice and Mithuna."

"Oh they went home earlier, sorry for the inconvenience."

"No it's all good, I'm glad they've recovered early." We say our goodbyes then walk out and head for the complex, oh look there's Tula. Waving, she waves back before her eyes widen and she runs off, looking behind us I see nothing frightening? Is she ok? Shrugging, we continue on to the apartments, once inside I can hear parts of a muffled argument. Knocking on the door to Ice's room, the argument stops and the door opens slowly.

"Hi San, I was wondering if I could ask you something about what happened-. O-oh hi t-there Sk-Skella, I d-didn't see you t-there." She stutters looking away from us. "I'm sorry Sans, but this is a bad time, I'm a bit too busy to have company over."

"Uh okay bye I-." The door close before I can finish.

"What was that about?" I say as we walk back home.

"She didn't seem to want to talk today did she?"

"But there was someone else there."

"That's probably why she was busy.."

"Well, let's go see what Papyrus is doing instead, maybe we could go watch him and Undyne spar."

"Sure." Walking home, we found Papyrus in front of the house. He began walking towards the caves. Skella ran ahead until she walked beside Papyrus.

"Hi Papyrus! Where are you headed to?" Skella asked him, and he stopped walking.

"TO TRAINING!" I caught up to the two before they continued walking.

"Mind if we come along…?" I asked, getting a happy expression from Papyrus.

"OF COURSE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO FIGHT!" Papyrus heroically said, getting a small giggle from the half blood.

"Let's go then!" They walked through the caves until they hit a dead end.

"So… where do we go now…?" Skella chuckled, looking down.

"WE JUMP OF COURSE!"

"W-what..?" She watched as Papyrus jumped off the edge.

I grinned, putting out my hand. She clasped it before we jumped down into the darkness.

Tula's POV

"That explains why some of the ancestors found the remains of highblood guards."

"I don't remember much but...I remember her attacking them, but nothing after that." Ice whispers

"She attacked us." Mithuna says glaring at the half blood through the window as she left the village.

"Are you sure it wasn't the high bloods?"

"Tula that would make a lot more sense normally but, what she could do, it was scary, I remember her throwing them around a couple almost hit Sans. Who knows what happened afterwards." She says, sitting down on the other side I watch as Mithuna comforts her. "I have brain damage because of what happened, I'm scared of what she'll do to us now."

"Humans threw us down here, if she really did this, than I agree we have to stop this thing, before she hurts anyone else." They nod.

"How are we going to stop her?"

"First we'll have to get Sans away from her...afterwards with his help we'll bring her to the surface."

"Let's do it." Ice says

The three nodded simultaneously. "So… when are we carrying this out..?"

"Well, next time we "Go out" as a group of course. All we gotta do is get Sans away from the beast."

"All we need to do is invite hi- them out."

"I think I should do it…" Ice offered up. Mithuna's eyes widened.

"I'll come with you then."

"'Kay." There was no use talking him out of it.

"Are you coming Tula?"

"Nope, go on without me. I'll catch up." I winked at Ice, getting a lime blush from her.

"Alright, come on Mithuna let's go." She grabs her strike weapon and slip it against her hip, careful to hide it. We all slips on our boots, heading out into the village. Looking around I notice Mithuna, stumble and Ice helps him. They got really messed up from that fight, maybe I shouldn't have gotten them out of the hospital, I wonder if that girl really did do this to them or if it was just the highbloods…no not possible, Mithuna's psychic powers are very strong. And as a lime blood, Ice's powers are able to counter any highblood. Sans was there, Sans is a beast when he's mad, there's no way a couple highbloods would have been able to do this on there own. And besides most of us were thrown down here by humans or the grand high blood, why would this human be any different? All humans are the same.

Ice and Mithuna continued on, stopping when Mithuna needed help, until they reached the door of Papyrus and Sans. Knocking and waiting, they got no answer at all. Mithuna cursed under his breath.

"Out of all days, why would Sans pick today to go and watch Papyrus fight?" Mithuna looked towards the caves.

"We are heading that way Ice…" He pointed to the caves and she nodded. They slowly made their way into the cave.

"Why would Papyrus, Sans, and Skella go down into there?" Ice raised an eyebrow.

"Papyrus was probably heading to go train with Undyne.. Sans and Skella tagged along most likely."

"In any case, this is gonna make it harder. I was just going to invite them out to 'celebrate our exit of the hospital'… Guess we have to think of something else.." Ice sighed.

Nodding, they stopped when they got to a dead end.

"Where do we go now..?" Ice asked.

"Down." I smiled from behind them. They jumped a little be fore sighing of relief.

"Down?!" Ice looked down into the dark abyss.

"C'mon. Just make sure Ice holds on tight!" I winked at him, getting a small blush. I jumped off the edge of the platform and plummeted down.

When I hit the ground, a bit splash echoed in the caverns. I was soaked. Shaking off the water, I glanced up to the platform high above. It was a silhouette, but something jumped off the high place. As it got closer, it shadowed over my eyes. I rolled out of the way before A splash struck me, and I shook off the oncoming water.

"Hey… I'm not dead!" Ice said, getting a facepalm from me.

"Anyway, it's right this way. It really isn't that far now. -"I A silence struck the three for a little bit.

"Anyway, it's right this way. I'll see you guys in a bit, I have to grab a couple things before I can join you guys again."

"Alright, we'll see you later Tula." They wave goodbye before heading towards the training grounds. Taking a short cut I see the group, slowly I approach Sans.

"Hey Sans, I need to ask you something."

"Shoot kid." He smiles, as we watch Skella spar with Undyne and Papyrus.

"What happened last night."

"What do you mean-."

"There was an encounter with highblood soldiers last night outside of the village with two now brain damaged trolls."

"The highbloods came looking for Skella."

"And?"

"And she fought them, she won."

"Why was I called to the hospital to see Ice and Mithuna hooked up to heart and brain monitors? Why did Ice get a hemorrhage?"

"We got caught up in the middle, Ice got knocked out halfway through the battle, Mithuna saw and went over to help Ice and got attacked and I was barely holding on, Skella came over and fought the rest, but she went into overkill."

"So it was just the highbloods? It wasn't Skella?"

"She was throwing the highbloods every which, she did hit mithuna when he tried to get up, and a spike from one of the clubs got embedded into his skull."

"What was she thinking hitting him, have you seen him? He can barely walk right." I hissed.

"Tula, let's walk ok?" She glares but joins me as we walk away from the scene. "Tula I understand why you don't like her, but hear me out she's a half blood, and she was just trying to protect them, she didn't mean to cause them any harm. She could barely sleep last night, she was so scared they'd hate her for what she was, for what she did."

"Oh no." I forgot I let them walk 'ahead.'

"What's wrong."

"They're convinced she did try to kill them, Sans we have to go back and stop them before they drive her out of the underworld, or kill her."

"I know a shortcut, let's go."

Pretty intense, huh? This is barely the beginning ;)

Good luck reading all of this.


	11. More cake and snow

Skella's POV

Undyne and Papyrus went into the house, and asked if I could wait for Sans. Hearing footsteps I turn to be faced by Ice and Mithuna, they seem mad? Wait, my eye, letting the hair fall back into place they come up to the sparring grounds.

"H-hi guys." Ice draws her sword, and Mithuna picks up the dagger Undyne left. Ice runs toward me, swinging her sword I counter with the training sword. "Ice, what are you doing?" I shout in surprise.

"Stopping you." She hisses, trying to swing her sword…Grabbing the blade, I wince as it cuts into my hand. Looking around I notice Mithuna running at me, before stabbing my leg. Hissing, I back away dropping the training sword, also releasing Ice's blade. Ice raises her sword and swinging down, cutting my hair as I roll away. Getting to my feet I look around for the training sword, Mithuna has it in his grasp… before snapping it in half like a toothpick, damn.

"Why are you guys doing this? Stop!"

"And 2how you mercy liike you diid? No chance." Mithuna snapped.

Sans POV

The shortcut put them closer to where they were suppose to be. It was just right down this cavern

"Why are you guys doing this? Stop!"

We looked at each other, knowing what's going on already.

Speeding up, I turned the corner quickly.

"Skella, wait-" I yelled, getting attention put onto me.

"Ice, Mithuna, it's not Skella's fault!" Tula ran around me to get to the scene of the fight.

"What are you talking about?" Mithuna ask. "Are you siding with this human? Don't you remember what happened to us-."

"Mithuna you _both_ got brain damage because the highbloods over powered you guys, you don't remember because of the surgery they had to do to get the sp-."

"Surgery? Sans you said they just got a couple cuts!" Skella yells at him.

"I didn't want you to worry."

"We just almost fought to the death because you forgot to mention something like that."

"But Tula, I remember the highbloods being thrown at me. You can't tell me that didn't happen."

"Everyone! Let me explain!" I yell over the noise. "Last night we all fought highbloods, except you Tula. Mithuna and Ice, you two got knocked out, halfway through and got brain damage. Skella came and fought the rest, when you saw highbloods being thrown around that was Skella, she got hit by a club and lost control of a couple trolls she was fighting." Skella nods. I walks up to the battlefield, seeing Skella's leg.

"Hey, Skella, you ok…?" I looked at her leg.

"Trust me, I've had much worse.." I blinked. What hell has this kid been through?

"We should REALLY get you patched up though."

"I can patch myself up just fine." Skella said stubbornly. I rolled my eyes.

"Just trust the doctors."

"No! I can patch myself on my own!"

"Fine… you asked for it kid." My eye glowed blue, levitating the girl.

"Oh, and Skella, I'm sorry for almost killing you, I just didn't think you were actually trying to help us." Ice say, looking away

"Who wants Pasta!" Papyrus yells, running out of Undyne's house.

"Not now Papyrus!" We all yell, he stops and runs back inside.

"We should probably get going then. Y you need patched up." Tula says to Skella, she nods.

"Then we could go to grillbys, get some friendship cake."

~Time skip, at Grillbys

~Went to hospital, quick check ups

Mithuna's pov

After some trouble, Skella got her leg and hand wrapped up, and the doctors made me and Ice sit through an hours worth of boring brain stuff. They concluded that Ice's memory was damaged a bit, so she'll have trouble remembering things for a little bit. And I need to go back every day to make sure nothing serious happens, it was a bit scary. Now we're in the same booth as yesterday, Ice is enjoying a strawberry cake, she even has some frosting on her nose. Sans has some fries, but Skella loosened the ketchup lid and so all of the ketchup fell out onto his fries. Tula's has a cotton candy flavored ice cream, the underground didn't have cotton candy for the longest time but we finally found a recipe for it. Skella has a human Tab soda, and a glamburger. Poking my fork at the honey cake, well it was appetizing till I looked up to Skella who was having difficulty eating her food with her hand wrapped up. She doesn't seem fazed by the fight earlier, but it's eating me up, and Ice, I wonder how she feels. Terrible probably, looking over to her, she's eating her food slowly too. I hope we can all grow past this. They're all talking about something else, some movie they watched the other night. Ice touches my hand underneath the table, passing me a note.

~Think she'll forgive us

~I don't know

~I feel so stupid for not remembering last night

~You're not the only one… But your memory got damaged, let's just be glad you remember us.

~What are they even talking about… it sounds like a movie

~I think it's a romcom about a robot and a human

~How would that even work?

~I-

"Hey buzzin bees the conversation is up here." Tula laughs as a light blush coats my face. "Alright, since these two are sleeping with open eyes, we're going to head back to the village."

"That's our cue kiddo." He chuckles, shaking Skella awake.

"Five more minutes."

"Or I can carry you back, like I did the first time we met."

"I'm getting up…" Skella said quickly, rubbing the one eye that was exposed.

"Too late, c'mon kiddo."

"Sannsss, I'm fine walking by myself."

"C'mon, for old times sake?"

"We only meet a couple days ago though."

"C'mon lazy bones." He urged her.

"Ugh, fine. Your so annoying sometimes, you know that, right?" She giggles, climbing onto his back. Oo's and Awe's came from the other patrons in the restaurant, including the friends whom they usually hang out with.

"People are looking Sans, I think that's enough." Skella laughed, a small gray blush plaguing her face.

"Nope, let's go." He chuckles, a blue blush tinting his white skull a light color. Grinning, they left the diner.

Looking at Ice, I thought about how nice it would be if- NO. No, what am I thinking? Must be all the brain damage.

"Aw look at how cute they are together~." Ice says.

"I definitely ship it." Tula says "But now we have to go to the village, I have to help out at the hospital."

"Alright let's go." Ice says standing up, Tula's already at the door, I must have been thinking again. "Come on bee boy, Tula's gonna beat us home."

"O-oh uh yeah, let'2 go." I smile, getting up and walking in line with the other two. We sauntered, gazing at the people as they walked by. Kids running around, throwing snowballs and giggling.

"We never got to finish that snowball fight, huh?" Ice gazed at me. I shook my head.

"I gue22 not."

Tula bent over, cupping some snow into a sphere form before throwing it at Ice. Ice growled, bending down and throwing it at her. She missed, hitting me.

"Oh it'2 on." I say getting some more snowballs.


	12. Meeting a new friend

Tula's POV

Going behind a tree, I smirked as they threw snowballs back and forth. Sneaking away from the battle, I inwardly laughed. They'll thank me later.

I took a shortcut through the forest, arriving at the Troll's village. I arrive at the hospital, going to the main desk, the nurse tells me all the doctors are busy and that I have a patient. Walking into the room I see a boy with nubby horns and various bruises and cuts on his body.

"Hi, I'm Tula!" I introduced myself happily, getting a few blinks from the boy.

"You're the cyan blood, right?" The boy asked. I nodded.

"It seems you're a violet blood." I gazed at the cuts that oozed blood.

"Yeah, you were at town center when that lime blood came, I didn't know you worked here."

"I help when there's a lot of patients." I stood on my tippy toes, reaching for the bandages in the cabinet.

"Do you need help with that…?" The boy's violet eyes stared at the bandages.

"Yeah, I keep telling the doctors to put them lower, but they don't listen."

The boy got up, grabbed the bandages and handed them to me. "Here."

"Thanks!" I gently grabbed them from his hand before unraveling a bit of them.

"Where is your worst cut?" I questioned the boy.

"Right here." He rolled up his sleeve to reveal a cut from his shoulder to his elbow. It barely wrapped around his arm.

"How did this happen?" I reached down the peroxide, which was a shelf lower than the bandages.

"I was in a fight." I took out a rag, glancing at him.

"A fight? With who?" I poured the peroxide onto a rag, walking back over.

"A rustblood." He mumbles, flinching from the peroxide.

"You didn't lose did you?" He grumbles, and mutters. "What?"

"I said he won, the stupid rustblood won okay?"

"Hey, no need to get mad, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am, everyone has low days, today just wasn't your day." I finish wrapping the last cut. "There you go, leave the bandage on till nightfall of tomorrow and you should be good."Again, the boy muttered something incoherent.

"What..?"

"... Thanks." He mumbled quietly again, but loud enough to be heard.

"No problem! Come back whenever you need to, I'm usually here when it's busy!" I smiled widely.

He smiled back, and began to head out.

"Wait, I never caught your name…" I called out.

"You can call me Quill." He shut the door before heading down the hallway.

Going after him, I shouted and waved quickly down the hallway.

"See you Quill!"

~End of shift

Walking out of the hospital I see Ice and Mithuna enter the village, Ice looks like she was dunked in snow, her hair is almost white with how much snow is in it. And Mithuna's face is bright yellow, probably from how long they were out in the snow.

"Hey Tula!" Ice shouted over to me. I smile and waving quickly at her.

"Did 2omethiing good happen? You 2eem happy… Well, more happy than u2ual.." Mithuna raised an eyebrow, noticing the change of emotions straight away.

"Just had a good shift is all. What about you guys?"

"Oh, we had a good time." Mithuna and Ice got a small blush on both of their faces. "It was a pretty intense battle."

"Can I have details or are you two just gonna stand there blushing?"

"Mithuna dumped snow on top of my head."

"2he made me iinto a 2nowman." They both spoke simultaneously.

"Oh really..?" A sly grin appeared on my face. "Sounds like you two had fun then. Who won though?"

"We called it a tie."

"What about you? Any details from you and your "good shift"?"

"Nope. None that I would tell you." I stuck my tongue out at Ice. Her expression changed to an irritated look.

"So why did I have to tell you about the snowball fight..?" Her eyebrow twitched slightly

"No reason!"

"Well, we're about frozen, how about we all contiinue thii2 chat iin2iide? where iit'2 warm, and not cold." Mithuna says shivering, Ice nods.

"Sorry, but the shift wore me out. I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Alright bye Tula." They walk back to their complex, I watch as they walk close together, they're so cute, I ship it.

"Bye ^-^~!" I shout as they go.

This chapter was short, sweet and directed to a side charater.

Just like anime usually is.

haha

ha

imtrash


	13. Battles and blackmail

Ice's POV

Looking from the show, I look to Mithuna and his pet bee Bumble. Not the most creative name but Bumble likes it, my eyes look up to Mithuna, his yellow eyes are locked on the screen, Mettaton must be a really big star down here. His hair fell in his face again, it's really cute. What am I doing, blushes I move back to where I was sitting, why was I moving towards him. This is stupid, I just need to focus on the show.

"Take that, Ninja!" Mettaton took down another ninja.

"Isn't this suppose to be a cooking show…?" I looked to Mithuna.

"That's what makes him so cool!" He didn't pry his eyes from the screen, it was like they were glued there. Feeling a tinge of jealously, I glared back at the screen.

"AND THAT'S IT FOR TONIGHT FOLKS! DON'T FORGET ABOUT THE METTATON MOVIE XXVVI!"

"There'2 a new one!?" Mithuna said loudly. I felt another pang of jealously. I turned off the T.V. quickly.

"Heyyy, The play wa2 up next ;3;." Mithuna sulked a bit.

"Uhm… but.. What about the things we need to do today?"

"Liike what?"

"...Um, weren't we gonna go visit Tula?"

"We're alway2 wiith her. Let'2 watch another epii2ode"

"But we've been watching that all morning!" He reaches for the remote, a growl escapes my lips as I hold it farther from him. "No."

"Yes!" He reaches across me. "Give me the remote!" He climbs over me sitting on my lap reaching for the remote.

"Why do you want to watch Mettaton so bad?"

"I ju2t look up to hiim." I slightly blushed when I realized how close our faces were, and more importantly, how close his lips were. They were dangerously close. Bumble, who was buzzing around, bumped into the back of Mithuna's head. Next thing we know, we were in a full blown kiss.

Pulling his head back, Mithuna fell off the couch before getting up and chasing Bumble around the room. I giggled at the sight of the two chasing each other around. A knock echoed from the door into the room.

"Knock knock!" Skella's voice rang out.

"Come in." Undyne, Sans and Skella all came in. Skella had a distress look on her face and Sans patted her back.

"Who says come in to a knock knock joke…?" She muttered over and over again.

"Don't worry about her, it's a temporary thing." Sans stated.

"Anyway… I saw your guys sparring session yesterday and I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go train, Sans and Skella are coming." Looking over to Mithuna, he's looking back at me.

"We were watching-."

"We'll go." Mithuna pouts, crossing his arms. "But uh first we were gonna finish this movie." He looks up, shocked. "We'll meet you there."

"Okay, see you later." They walk out, Mithuna sits by me on the couch.

"You'll really watch the play wiith me?"

"Yeah. I'll get some popcorn." I winked ;).

"And honey for Bumble?"

"And honey for Bumble." He smiles as I walk into the kitchen and start getting the stuff for our movie session. I really didn't wanna watch the movie, but he does, so why not give it a try? Besides, what's the harm in it?

Sitting down with the popcorn and giving the honey to Bumble, the movie started. I regretted it straight away when I saw the robot in a dress. This is gonna be a long movie -.-...

~time skip to the end of the movie

Opening my eyes, I notice the credits rolling in...Yawning, I strech slightly, wait did I just fall asleep on Mithuna? Looking over I see him staring at me. "You're really cute when you 2leep, Bumble fell a2leep on your head."

"So you're saying I'm not cute when I'm awake~?" I taunt playfully.

"W-what of cour2e not, you're beautiiful!" My eyes widening, the words caught me off guard. Mithuna's face grew a bright yellow, making me laugh.

"You're handsome too Mithuna." I grab the empty bowl of popcorn and take it to the kitchen. Coming back, Mithuna had turned off the T.V.

"2o where to now?"

"We promised to go spar with Undyne and the others." I say.

"2o basiically royal guard traiiniing?" He complains.

"Oh come on we promised, Mithuna don't give me that look." Turning away I walk towards the door grabbing my jacket and boots, slipping into them. "Come on Tuna, I promise when we get back we can watch his cooking show." At least that was enjoyable.

"Really?"

"Sure." He smiles slipping into his jacket and boots before walking out. Grabbing my sword, I close the door behind me, running to keep up with the lemon blood. "Hey wait for me." He stops as I catch up.

"Sorry, guess I'm a bit excited to go back and with the show."

"It's okay… you really like his show."

"Yeah, I wish I could meet him, he's my role model."

"I don't really understand his shows, he's just a robot in a dress."

"That ii2 weiird, but iif you look pa2t tho2e thiing2, he'2 really funny."

"You really look up to him, huh?" Mithuna replied with a fast nod. I chuckled as we continued to the training grounds. "Between you and me though… I think you're funnier."

"Funniier iisn't a word." He laughed, running ahead again.

Le time skip~

Ducking, a bone soared over my head. Sans and Skella appeared to be in the middle of a battle, both of their eyes glowing. Sans threw an onslaught of bones at Skella, while she just dodged.

"C'mon kiddo, fight back." He snapped, gaster blasters appearing.

Ducking, the blast grazed the hoodie Skella had on. She rolled out of the way, barely dodging the other blast.

"Man… I really liked that hoodie."

"How long have they been at this..?" I turned to Undyne, who watched the battle intensely.

"Ever since we got here."

"YOU MEAN THE WHOLE MOVIIE?" Mithuna's jaw went clear to the floor.

"Mhm." Undyne went back to watch the battle.

"You won't hurt me kiddo, C'mon, battle me fairly." Skella got a questioning look on her face, before nodding slowly.

"Ok… Here goes nothing then…" Skella's hand began to glow, a small smirk appearing on her face. Sans acknowledged the fact Skella had control still. Mixing blue bones with regular bones, he flicked his wrist. They all headed in Skella's direction, immediately being slammed to the floor and shattering. Looking back to Skella, I see she's holding a sword made out of bones, moving her body sideways she charges him, and stabs at his jacket. He barely has time to react, dodging the full blow, his jacket arm rips open. He stares down shock, she tackles him and raises the sword above his neck, pressing the tip to his neck slightly. "Checkmate." The battle finished mere minutes after Skella started attacking.

"You know, this was my favorite jacket too." He says, playing with the ripped sleeve. Skella got off of him, giving him a hand to help him up. The bone sword disappeared, leaving dust.

"So who's next?" Sans ask Undyne.

"I wanna versus Skella." I said, but Skella swiftly declined.

"Give me a breakkkk…" She whined. "We already fought yesterday."

"How 'bout you two..?" Sans added. I glanced at Mithuna before he nodded back.

"Why not?" Mithuna turned to Undyne.

"Let's go then." I say drawing my sword. One of Mithuna's eyes began to glow blue and red. He nodded, and we walked to the battlefield.

"Then, let the battle begin!" Undyne shouted. He grabs a training sword and faces me, I grip the hilt of the sword, charging toward the psychic user. He side steps my attack and swings at me, missing completely. I take sheath of the sword, swinging it with my left hand instead of using the real sword. He uses his psychic stopping it mid swinging when it comes close to his stomach, he raises me a couple feet off the ground, before dropping me in a snow poft. Why are there snow pofts here? Oh wait 30 G, sweet! Getting up I charge again, we clash, I trip him, straddling him, I'm about to desword him when I'm flipped over, the practice swords long forgotten. "Checkmate, II wiin."

"You may have won, but I found 30 G in that snow poft you threw me in." He patted his pockets.

"Hey, that's mine!" ~ I handed him the money.

"Here."

"Thanks bee." He rubs his nose against mine. "By the way I only had 10 G." My eyes widen.

"Hey no fair, give me the rest!" .

"Nope, thii2 i2 now my priize."

"Well, I wanna battle you now Skella."

"Alright… I'm tired from the other match though."

"Alright, I'll go easy on you then."

"I said I was tired, not that I'm gonna lose. Go the level of difficulty you see fit."

"Alright, you asked for it."

Skella and Undyne stood in front of each other.

"Begiin!" Mithuna shouted. A spear appeared in Undyne's hand while a sword appeared in her opponent's hand.

Charging at Skella, Undyne made spears appear behind her. Using the sword to block the spears, Skella left her back open. Undyne stabbed, only getting a blur of the girl.

"You really think I would just stand there and take it?" Skella taunted from behind, disappearing when stabbed at again. Taking her sword, Skella appeared on the sidelines.

"Hey, Sans, did you see updog?"

"What's updog?" Sans asked.

"Just battling Undyne. Speaking of which, there she is." Skella looked at Undyne, charging towards her.

"Well, gotta go then!" Skella giggled, while Sans grinned.

Undyne, who barely missed again, growled. "Come on out!" It echoed off the cave walls. Appearing in the original spot she started, Skella was sitting down.

"No need to yell, I'm here." She yawned.

Throwing the spear, Skella leaned back. It missed by a fingernail.

"Woah there, I'm guessing you wanna end this, huh?" She opened her gray eye, and it began to glow.

"Then lets." She disappeared again. Undyne's eyes darted around until she finally saw Skella behind her. Skella tripped Undyne before appearing in front of her. When Undyne hit the ground, Skella put her sword to her neck.

"Checkmate." Skella grinned. Her sword once again disappeared, and she helped Undyne up.

"Good game." Skella yawned.

"Hey kiddo, you ok?" Sans raised an imaginary eyebrow.

"Teleportation isn't my forte… and it takes a lot outta me."

"I can see that kiddo."

"You should probably go lay down Skella, you look really pale." I stated, concerned.

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, training with you guys is fun. I'll just sit out for a fight."

"If you insist, but we can train whenever." Undyne grins.

"Hey Sans, let'2 battle!" Mithuna says.

"Sure." They both walk out to battle, Mithuna uses his psychics to dodge San's bone attacks and use them on him. Sans keeps glance over to the sidelines, he's about to use a special attack since the normal ones aren't working on Mithuna. It almost worked if Mithuna had levitated out of the way. Sans looks over to see Skella asleep, I cheer Mithuna on, he's doing good so far. He falls back to the ground and uses San's previous bone attack against Sans. The bones surround Sans' completely, no flaws found in the attack.

"Look2 liike II win."

"Hey kid, fight me!" Looking up I see Undyne walking to the center. Smirking, I draw my sword, as she pulls out her spears.

"Begin." Sans says yawning. Getting a running start Undyne and I clash, blue circle light up the ground around me, pushing away from her I dodge the spears. Focusing on undyne, I try to weaken her with my powers, slowly she begins to tire, Smirking I strike at her, pushing her back and forcing her to the ground. "Checkmate!" Clapping comes from the sidelines, and I turn to see the clapping coming from Mithuna.

Helping Undyne up, we walk over to the sidelines, I smile at Mithuna before seeing Sans and Skella asleep beside each other. Sans' was slouching and resting his head on Skella's shoulders.

"We should probably call it a day…"

"Yeah, hey Sans a boy wake u-."

Undyne gave a devilish laugh, "We should just leave them."

"Hold on…Does anyone have a camera?"

"I alway2 briing one." Mithuna gave me the camera.

"Blackmail time." Taking a picture, I hand the camera back to him, Undyne's trying not to laugh. "Okay, this has been fun and all, but let's go. Battling takes a lot out of a person."

"Mhm." They nodded, leaving the two there and heading back to their homes.

To tell you the truth, this is my (The owner of this account's) favorite scene, next to one near the end ;).

Welp, We are tired so... (1:51 AM)

We are just gonna publish these 12 chapters, the next couple will be up tomorrow so... Yup

Have fun :D.


End file.
